1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and particularly, to a dielectric composition and a fabrication method of a dielectric layer in a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a plasma display panel is a display device for exciting a fluorescent layer using ultraviolet rays of plasma and for displaying image using visible light generated from the fluorescent layer.
On the other hand, in a conventional plasma display panel, contrast is reduced by near infrared ray or visible light generated from discharge gas and by outer visible light irradiated from outer side and reflected. Therefore, in order to improve the contrast, a color filter is applied to the plasma display panel.
In case that the color filter is applied to the plasma display panel, fabrication processes of the PDP become complex, and yield is reduced and fabrication cost is increased. Hereinafter, a structure of the conventional plasma display panel will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a structure of the plasma display panel applied by the color filter.
As shown therein, the conventional plasma display panel comprises: a lower insulation layer 9 formed on a lower glass substrate 10; an address electrode 11 formed on a predetermined portion on the lower insulation layer 9; a lower dielectric layer 8 formed on an entire upper surface of the address electrode 11 and the lower insulation layer 9; a barrier rib 7 defined on a predetermined portion on the lower dielectric layer 8 in order to divide respective discharging cell; a black matrix layer 12 formed on the barrier rib 7; a fluorescent layer 13 formed as a predetermined thickness on side surface of the black matrix layer 12 and the barrier rib 7 and on entire upper surface of the lower dielectric layer 8 for discharging Red, Green, and Blue visible light by being supplied the ultraviolet ray; an upper glass substrate 2; a sustain electrode 3 formed on a predetermined part of the upper glass substrate 2 so as to be crossed with the address electrode 11 at right angle; a bus electrode 5 formed on a predetermined part of the sustain electrode 3; an upper dielectric layer 4 formed on entire upper surface of the bus electrode 5, of the sustain electrode 3, and of the upper glass substrate 2; a passivation layer 6 formed on the upper dielectric layer 4 for protecting the upper dielectric layer 4; and a color filter 1 for filtering colors represented by respective pixels, and for transmitting the filtered color by being applied to the upper glass substrate 2. Hereinafter, operations of the conventional plasma display panel will be described.
In the above plasma display panel, discharge gas in a pixel area defined by the barrier rib 7 becomes plasma status by potential difference of the address electrode 11 and the bus electrode 5, and the fluorescent layer 13 is excited by the ultraviolet ray of the plasma to generate visible light. In addition, the image is displayed using the visible light. That is, the plasma display panel displays desired color by exciting the fluorescent layer 13 using the ultraviolet ray generated by Xe gas among the discharge gases including He gas, Xe gas, Ne gas, etc. injected into the discharge area divided by the barrier rib 7.
Also, the Ne gas included in the discharge gas is injected into the discharge area in order to prevent thermal deformation of the dielectric layer or of the fluorescent layer caused by crashes of accelerated gas ions.
However, the Ne gas discharges the visible light of orange color by discharging, and therefore, colorimetric purity and contrast of the plasma display panel are reduced. Therefore, the color filter 1 is mounted on the plasma display panel in order to block the visible light of orange color generated by the discharge of Ne gas.
Herein, the color filter 1 filters only the colors represented by the respective pixels, and comprises color layers 1A˜1C transmitting the filtered color and blocking layer 1D formed between the color layers for blocking light.
When the color filter 1 is applied to the plasma display panel, reflectivity of visible lights irradiated from outer side of the plasma display panel can be improved, and accordingly, the contrast of the plasma display panel can be improved. However, in case of using the color filter 1, although the contrast can be improved, the fabrication processes of the plasma display panel become complex, and therefore, the yield is reduced and fabrication cost is increased.
On the other hand, the color filter 1 can be replaced with a black strip layer (not shown), however, the black strip layer has lower aperture plane and luminous efficiency is lowered.
Other conventional plasma display panel and fabrication method thereof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,106 registered on Nov. 17, 1998, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,859 registered on Jun. 5, 2001, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,080 registered on Feb. 5, 2002.
As described above, although the plasma display panel according to the conventional art can improve its contrast in case of using the color filter 1, the fabrication processes become complex, and thereby the yield is lowered, and the fabrication cost is increased.
Also, in case that the block strip layer instead of the color filter 1 is applied to the plasma display panel according to the conventional art, the aperture plane is narrow, and thereby the luminous efficiency is lowered.